User talk:LEGOCityManiac11/Archive 1
. Re: I am reserving your articles for deletions since they are copies of pages that exist. If you pay attention and don't make copies of a page that does not exist, I will stop reserving pages for deletion (I only do that with copies of pages). Thank you, 23:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Done Done! 20:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You were close, but I fixed it. Thanks! 20:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Edit box Yesterday I added the Edit box to your page because you were asking some people. If you ever need any more help, you can ask me and I'll answer you as best as I can. Oh, and thanks for making those new articles today! Keep it up, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 15:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate articles Hi! If you want to create a page out (of a redlink), please check first if this page exists, so we won't get duplicate articles. :) Thanks! 16:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes * Hi, I'd be happy to :) Just tell me how many columns you want, and where you want the boxes positioned, and I'll get on it as soon as I can 23:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ** I'm not really completely sure on what you mean, but is it something like what's on your userpage now? Let me know if it's wrong or what needs changing 11:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *** Sorry, I really thought I replied to you about this, but it looks like I didn't. I'm really not sure what you mean about removing the line- do you mean the one in the middle going vertically which separates the two columns? Again, sorry it took so long to get back to you 00:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) **** Is this right? 10:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE;figs I didn't make the articles. I just added a picture. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Set articles and categories Hello, As you have been asked previously, can you please search by item number for sets before you create new pages as to avoid making duplicate pages. Also can you please read this page http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Category_Guidelines and refrain from adding categories to pages like "Sets by item number", and "Sets by piece count" Thanks Gladiatoring 10:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello, once again can you read the category guidelines, and stop adding the category "Promotional" to set pages, the correct category is "Promotional sets" , thanks Gladiatoring 00:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ids What? --TheGrandEditor 02:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:IDs I have yet to make an article about a specific piece. I like making articles about parts that are seen in many different themes and are made in many different colors. Until I do make an article about a specific piece, I'm going to keep doing what I do. --TheGrandEditor 12:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories 10:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC)}} 06:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC)}} No, it should not be in Kingdoms, it should be in Kingdoms Minifigures. Kingdoms minifigures is in category Kingdoms and so they all link together nice and happily. It isn't admin abuse. Admin abuse would be me banning you for making a spelling mistake. But we don't do that, so be happy :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Category:Accessory is for parts. This is not made very clear, but its main article is on it and it is in that category. Please refrain from adding it to anymore key chain pages. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Key Chain and Pen categories already exist for keychains and pens, we really don't need a supercategory for them. Thanks, 10:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Umm, as both, since I am both :) But hey, if you feel strongly about having the cat, I'm happy to restore it, and it can be voted on at Brickipedia:Articles for Deletion if you'd like. 23:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: The category has been restored, you can vote on it here. Please don't re-add anything to this category though until the vote has been completed, becuase if it is deleted again, then we'd just have to remove the cats again. 10:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Official Policy is that minifigures go in the themes minifigure category and not the main theme one. As such, i have removed Agents from that page. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 14:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) DUPLO Categories Hello, can you please stop changing the Duplo categories on set pages from DUPLO Town and DUPLO Farm to DUPLO, Thanks Gladiatoring 10:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think. 18:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) re-Why? Why ? , what are you referring to ? If its why I asked a user about multiple edits on minifigure galleries , as I said to him I was just wondering, I was curious thats all. Categories On several occasions you have been asked to follow the Category Guidelines, If you continue to add categories that do not follow the guidelines a block will be placed on your account. Regarding the DUPLO categories, you changed the themes on pages from DUPLO Town and DUPLO Farm to DUPLO, these sets were placed in the correct themes, and the DUPLO theme is at the moment just for DUPLO Basic sets. Gladiatoring 22:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Template:Set We don't usually put the set number in the title section of Template:Set, as per BP:MOS. Thanks! 10:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions For the infobox proposal, if you mean by how we use it as per the Manual of Style, post in Forum:MoS proposals about your suggestion. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know... Hi, just to let you know, you don't add anything into the Minifigure field of the Template:Set if the set doesn't contain any minifigures. [[User:SKP4472| ' SKP4472 ']][[User Talk:SKP4472|''' Talk ]] Devoted Editor of Brickipedia 10:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats alright... Thats alright. By the way would you like a sig similar to mine but in different colours? [[User:SKP4472| ' SKP4472 ']][[User Talk:SKP4472| Talk ]] Devoted Editor of Brickipedia 14:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Answers. First of all My username on My LEGO Network is SKP4472 and I'm cuurently doing a B/C Deal. When I have finished the B/C Deal I will add you to my friendlist. Secondly you don't have to apply to be a recentchanges patroller as it is completely voluantary as long as you have patroller rights. You can add the userbox to your Userpage. To look at the recent changes just follow this link . Thirldy I will create you a Talk Page archive now and I will let you customise it. Fourthly and finally please can you vote for me to have Rollback Rights by following this link. Brickipedia:Request for Rollback/SKP4472 Thanks, I would really appreciate it. [[User:SKP4472| ' SKP4472 ']][[User Talk:SKP4472| Talk ''']] Devoted Editor of Brickipedia 14:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC)